


Park and Recreation

by Foxberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable dorks, Cat Ears, Catboy Lance, Catboys & Catgirls, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog Keith, Dogboy Keith, Dogboys & Doggirls, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Keith is in over his head, Kitty Lance, Lance is a tease, M/M, Napping, Public Display of Affection, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: Keith only wanted a walk, as dogs tend to do when the days are nice and warm, until a certain catboy happens to distract him. Lance is very good at distraction.





	Park and Recreation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [jvvvk_](https://twitter.com/jvvvk_/)'s [Kitty Lance and Dog Keith](https://twitter.com/jvvvk_/status/776156108629180417) and a brief conversation that ended up with me having to write this.
> 
> Thank you to Kai for beta-reading this for me.

Keith had only meant to take a walk in the park to work out the nervous tension that sat in his muscles. His ears had been twitching all morning, his body itching for some form of exercise outside, and here he was frozen at the sight of a teenage catboy lounging on the grass in the sun. Chin held up and nose sniffing the air, he found himself transfixed at the sight.

Stretching out his limbs, the teen purred, his kitten ears perking up at the sound of Keith’s panting. He moved lazily, the hem of his tank sliding up the taut brown skin of his stomach as he exaggerated his movements. Hands above his head, he turned to face Keith with half-lidded eyes, grinning in that particularly satisfactory smirk cats tended to smile when they felt their most content.

Keith’s feet shuffled at the grass. He wasn’t  _ meant _ to be looking and he might also have been drooling, but he couldn’t  _ stop _ . The stranger’s shorts had ridden up his long firm thighs, barely long enough to cover much at all. He  _ knew _ Keith was watching and kept stretching, purring lowly to tease him, knowing full well that dog ears could hear just about anything at that distance.

The catboy presented himself, splayed out on the park lawn, sun dabbling across his skin and catching the light sheen of sweat that covered him. The heat of the sun made most cats lazy and showy, but this was something else. Keith couldn’t stop watching, he couldn’t move, even his tail had started wagging slowly. His body was telling him to pounce and chase the cat.

A low warning growl rose up from his chest, prompting the teen’s eyes to widen. That wasn’t meant to happen, but dogs had a low tolerance for teasing and this cat knew it. He didn’t stop moving and writhing, baring his belly and his long slender neck. His bare feet dragged across the grass in his fluid dance across the lawn. Keith really wanted to pounce him, wanted to get close, and he was already moving forward before he could stop the momentum.

Purring louder with a grin, the teen wriggled over, curling that soft tail up into the air as he rolled to reveal the backs of his thighs. His shorts barely covered the curve of his ass, which he moved with a sly glance over his shoulder back at Keith. It was an invitation, an irresistible one at that, and Keith found himself drawn closer, sneaking with soft footsteps. His ears drooped as a warm flush took to his face when realised what he was doing. 

Keith had always been one to reign in his instincts. He took the occasional run when he needed and held back the urges to chase or rub or sniff things. This cat pulled him closer with every trick up his non-existent sleeves and next Keith knew he was on his knees shuffling forward with a wag in his tail and a nervous shiver down his spine.

Triumphant in his smile, the catboy rolled onto his back and raised both his hands above his head. His chest puffed out with a deep breath, instantly stopping Keith’s. His eyebrow raised with a questioning glance before he turned his head aside to offer the curve of his neck.

Hands on the grass and clawing into the blades, Keith forgot where he was and gave in, leaning forward to take a deep breath of the scent the cat was so blatantly offering. Such an intimate gesture meant nothing to cats, wanting  _ what _ they wanted  _ where _ they wanted, craving attention as much as they pretended they didn’t need it. This one in particular was slowly undoing Keith’s resolve and he  _ knew _ it.

The cat opened his mouth and moaned with another stretch, making the sound as lewd as Keith thought was physically possible. Overcome by it, he dove down to hide his face against the ground, pinning the teen’s arm in the process. A purr breathed against his ear and ran a shiver down his spine, “ _ Down _ boy. We’re in public.”

Keith gulped, eyes widening to take in the blades of grass against his face. There was a shuffling of grass and fabric against him and suddenly two bright cat’s eyes met his. “Dogs are cute when they can’t help themselves,” the syrupy teasing voice followed, lips nearing his own, still smirking like cats often did. “So nice of you to join me.”

Tail fluffed up and wagging at the surge of embarrassment, Keith barked back, “You were lying  _ all over _ the grass… like  _ that _ .” His new companion didn’t seem entirely impressed by his answer, more amused as Keith kept trying to justify his actions. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t stop his face or his ears or his tails from giving everything away. Cats were much better at that. “Now I can’t get up without… Why are you doing this in public?”

A purr of a chuckle followed. “I’m just doing as cats do, as you’re doing as dogs do, especially the young ones,” the catboy teased, pulling back his arm and lying so very close to Keith that his scent filled the air. “So you going to join me and  _ sleep _ with me,  _ here _ ?” The eyes Keith looked into seemed innocent, but the tone that spoke those words was anything but. Keith just about choked on the tension in the air between them.

“W-what?” he asked with a yelp. He blinked once and twice again as if it might help his hearing. There was little that Keith didn’t hear. “Here? I’m not mating… I don’t even know your  _ name _ .” His eyes opened wider, realising he might have willingly walked into this trap on a nice Sunday afternoon walk. It was only meant to be a walk.

A glint came into those piercing cat eyes and dread dropped into the pit of Keith’s stomach, his tail falling to lay against the ground when he realised the guff he’d made. “Lance,” the teen offered with a tilt of his head. “Oh, and if I was  _ asking _ you to  _ mate _ with me, you’d know. Cats are rather  _ loud _ about that.” 

Before Keith could say another word, Lance’s head nuzzled under his chin. The soft fur of cat ears tickled at his throat and he sighed as the strange teen he had just met pressed up against his body. He gulped and licked his lips, trying to focus on how comfortable, how nice, this all felt, rather than the casual comment that still had his mind reeling.

After a few deep breaths, he sighed and relented to the persistent kitten clawing at his chest for attention. He looped his arm over Lance’s side and closed his eyes. Perhaps this wasn’t so bad. Maybe a nap in the park with a soft, pleasantly-scented stranger wasn’t a bad substitute for a walk. As he settled and relented to the catboy’s demands, his tail started wagging again, just as he was falling to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/150479790134/park-and-recreation).
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
